Lemon Fever
by YungVodkaDikost
Summary: She made a promise, and she planned to deliver. Her mouth had never been so full, she thought she was going to choke. Two strong hands kept her mouth in place as more was pushed inside. "That's it, Blossom, yeah. Just a little more." lemony goodness! *Complete*


**Alright, so I was totally bored and eating a lemon and this dealy just kinda came to mind. Figured I had another chapter of Requiem done so I might as well throw a random One-Shot out there. If you enjoyed, please leave a review to let me know. If you'd like to see Sakura's revenge on Deidara let me know, and I'll consider writing a sequel! Sadly, I do not own Naruto.**

 **S Lyubov'yu,**

 **Casper**

* * *

Sakura's eyes watered, this was harder than she ever thought it would be. She tried to pull her head away but the fingers tangled in her sweaty bubblegum colored hair wouldn't allow her to do such a thing. She was going to finish this, whether she liked it or not.

"Now now, Blossom, you promised. You wouldn't go back on a promise, would you, yeah?", Deidara said softly.

Yes, she had promised, but she didn't think it would be like this. She could not only taste it, but she could smell the scent. It wasn't a bad smell but it didn't make this any easier. Once again she tried again, but Deidara's hand wouldn't let her move an inch.

"Don't make me get rougher with you, Blossom, yeah. Just open your mouth a little wider..yes like that. No backing away now, you can do this, un.", he purred.

Sakura chanced a look up at the blond, eyes still watering. She couldn't believe he was making her do this. But she knew just how rough her fellow Akatsuki member could get so she was better off just doing as she was told. No matter how much she really didn't want to. She didn't have a snowballs chance in hell in getting out of this.

"Lick it, Blossom, yeah.", he ordered.

Shooting her partner a glare, she flicked her tongue out and caught another taste. She squeezed her eyes shut at the bitter taste and didn't withdraw her tongue, she knew he would make her do it longer if she disobeyed his order. And she didn't want to do this any longer than she had to, she'd just have to grit her teeth and bare it for the time being.

"Put it all in your mouth, yeah."

She looked up at him wide eyed but did as she was told. He was so going to pay for this. She took all of it in her mouth and right away tried to pull away. But his other hand came up to tangle his fingers in her hair alongside his other hand. There was no chance of escape now.

"Not yet, keep going. You'll be done soon, yeah."

She tried to suck harder, but she wasn't used to having something this large in her mouth. She almost rolled her eyes at herself, if she could eat Kisame's monstrous burgers, surely she could handle this, right? She moaned and tears once again sprung to her eyes, but she couldn't back away. This was her punishment and she wasn't about to back away and look weak.

"Just a bit more, Blossom, really suck on it, yeah.", came Deidara's voice.

She started to taste a liquid on her tongue, oh god, could this get any worse?! She tried to pull away a little, but Deidara's hands drew her face further in and she cried out in the process. Oh yeah, this asshole was sooooo going to pay for this.

"That's right, don't stop Blossom, just a little more, yeah. You're so good at this.", he purred.

Her face scrunched up as she felt more liquid fill her mouth. She tried to swallow it down but with her mouth full, it was proving difficult. The taste was terrible, but she knew there was no escape to this. She tried to cough, but it didn't help. If anything, it made the burning in her throat worse.

"Now now, none of that, yeah. Drink it all down, Blossom. Don't pussy out on me now."

She gulped and gagged. It was horrible. She never wanted to do such a thing ever again. Satisfied, Deidara yanked it out of her mouth and removed his hands from her hair. Sakura fell to her hands and knees and coughed. Never again. Fuck that. She'd rather be an offering to Hidan's fucked up religion before going through this shit ever again. But she had completed her punishment, and for that she couldn't help but feel a little proud of herself. She gave her blond partner a smirk, which he returned.

"That was great, Sakura, yeah. I knew you could do it.", he said before kneeling down next to her and wiping the excess liquid from her chin and lips,"Nobody believed you could do it, but you showed them wrong, yeah."

She really had to resist the urge to punch her blond partner through the walls and all the way back to Iwa. But then Leader would make her not only fix the damaged walls, but fetch her partner from wherever the hell he landed.

"I knew you could do it, Kitten, it was quite the show.", Kisame chuckled, he never doubted her for a second.

Kakazu called over from the couch,"Anybody that said that the girl would spit it all out lost, I'll take my winnings now."

"This was a total waste of time, I'm going to go pray. Heathen fucks.", Hidan muttered as he left the common room.

"Why did you make her do that anyway, Deidara?", Zetsu asked, his darker side had no comments at this time.

Deidara ignored them as he looked down at his partner,"Was it really that bad, Sakura?"

"I am so going to get you back for this, asshole", she spat halfheartedly, pushing herself up off the floor,"If you ever have me do something like that ever again in front of everybody, there will be no wonder as to the cause of your untimely demise."

"I won't, yeah. But I have to admit, it was pretty cute when your lips puckered up. The image is happily ingrained in my mind, it was truly a piece of art.", he chuckled, not even worried about his partners threat of death and bodily harm. She threatened him daily with that and never followed through, she loved him too much for that.

"Asshole", she grumbled, blushing brightly before hiding her face beneath her hair. She couldn't help the small smile that found its way onto her face when she felt Deidara kiss the top of her head affectionately. He may be an ass, but he was all hers. And she wouldn't trade that for the world.

Everyone turned to Tobi, who was trying to staunch the blood that was pouring from his nose as he looked at Sasori whose eyes were uncharacteristically wide.

"When they mentioned lemons...", the puppet master began.

"Tobi agrees, I don't think Sempai thought that Blossom-chan could suck a whole lemon dry in less than a minute. Does Sasori think Sakura is good at sucking anything else dry?", Tobi asked innocently.

Time seemed to stop, Sakura and Deidara slowly turned towards the masked ninja.

"Tobi...", Sakura started, a deadly aura surrounding her and her partner.

"You're dead, yeah!", Deidara roared before Sakura ran passed her partner and lover, and planted a chakra infused fist into Tobi's gut, sending him through the roof of their hideout and out of sight.

"You never did answer his question you know, babe", Hidan shouted as he reentered the room, fresh blood from his prayers adorning his cloak.

"GODDAMMIT HIDAN!", Sakura roared.

"SAKURA NOOOOOOO!", was heard before the Akatsuki's lair was promptly demolished by Sakura's deadly fists and chakra.


End file.
